Traditionally, the filtering of Internet content and the like which is accessible on mobile communication devices such as mobile phones is conducted by server-side devices located at the carrier service provider which connects the mobile communication devices to the Internet.
Unfortunately, this approach to content filtering has been problematic in that server-side filtering requires substantial processing power. For instance the server-side device is required to inspect data packets and decide at that point whether to deny access to the content, or to let it through. Where the server-side device is simultaneously providing content filtering functionality for a large number of phones, the resources are stretched even further and may introduce unacceptably long delays.